The Ninth Genius
by Nothing is Perfect
Summary: Eight of the best tacticians from one world are sent to save another. Set in Awakening.
1. Prologue

**AN:** **I have never seen any Ravages of Time fanfics on here, and there's no option for them either. So this will just be under fire emblem then, since this is a crossover between them.**

* * *

Prologue

A deep ravine wrapped in shadow, its base filled the decayed corpses clad in iron armor; the remains of an army. What little light revealed their prone forms, their eerie white skulls, their tattered armaments. It was dead silent, or at least until-

"(Cough)"

There, tucked away in a corner, lied one dweller not quite like all the others, although he did wear the same uniform. A silver-haired man rested his body against a wall of rock, blood trickling from his mouth and forehead. He was still among the living, albeit barely. A spear jutted out of his gut, just above the belt. It was the final moments of the first of Water Mirror's eight geniuses, the first among their number to fall. On death's door, each labored breath was accompanied by another flashback. Looking back on a life of treachery and conquest, Yuan Fang could only conclude one thing:

 _'The sky stretches further than the eyes can see.'_

The trench of skeletons before him dissolved, replaced with a garden of red Camellias.

 _'You will never be able to plant enough flowers to cover the land under it.'_

A beautiful woman blossomed forth from the center of the field. With hazy eyes, the first genius recognized it to be his long-lost lover, murdered by his family's ambition. As she slowly stepped towards him, Yuan Fang lamented her fate, and of his own. Had he the chance of living his life with her, how could he have embarked on his quest to obtain the world?

His beloved was so close now, merely a stone's throw away. The nearly dead man lifted a trembling arm, but he was suddenly interrupted. A clear, otherworldly voice echoed through mind, dispelling his delirium. The flower garden along with his lover reverted back to the field of the dead.

 _"A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power there to save it."_

Yuan Fang had neither the strength nor clarity to respond. He did however feel amazement as his body was suddenly surrounded by light.

 _"You will save it. You and your seven peers, each plucked from a different time, to be sent to a different time and place."_

The voice continued. The light brightened and expanded, forcing Yuan Fang to close his eyes, as it was all he could see.

 _"I will place you all at that world's verge of history. Aid the Exalt's bloodline..."_

That was the last the first genius heard before his fatigue and wounds forced him into unconsciousness...

* * *

A city in flames, filled with screams of terror and agony. Charred and bleeding bodies littered the streets, although strangely, a large fraction of those were ambling forth and attacking everything in sight. The ground then suddenly quaked violently as a hoarse laugh steeped in evil began to echo everywhere, its source seemingly from up above in the sky. A completely dark sky, where suddenly six gigantic red orbs appeared-

"Wake up!"

A voice shouted. Yuan Fang's eyes snapped open as he heard it, as he felt his body being lifted and shaken. He was to face to face with a rather handsome blue-haired man dressed in a caped outfit with a shoulder-guard on oddly enough, only his left shoulder.

"Sorry for being a bit rough, but you seemed to be having quite the nightmare there. As are your companions."

Said the caped man as he stepped back. Yuan Fang was both listening, scanning himself and new unfamiliar surroundings. His right arm absentmindedly went to feel his stomach. That dark dream did not distract him from the memory of that fatal spear wound moments before it. But he felt no hole, no blood. In fact, he now as a whole felt younger, much younger, in both body and mind. A cursory glance downward told him that his attire was of the days he attended the school of Water Mirror; the standard black/white uniform, minus the hat and mask.

A lush, verdant forest clearing with eleven people, excluding himself. Seven were unconscious, their faces in various magnitudes of discomfort. Yuan Fang's eyes widened as he recognized all of them to be his fellow classmates. These seven men were dressed in the same fashion as he, and the ones that he had last seen in person looked much younger than they did then. Young enough to remind of him of their boyhood years together at the school of Watermirror. Nostalgia and bitterness began to converge within him. He turned his gaze to the remaining three, all who were in the process of trying to awaken those asleep. A tall stern man fully clad in light blue armor, a small blond girl wearing a dress that matched her hair, and a white-haired woman wearing a strange dark coat.

"Companions?"

Repeated Yuan Fang as he surveyed his fellow classmates again. To be honest, the first genius hadn't thought of them as such for years. But considering the message from his death...

 _'It appears they will be once more.'_

He felt a rush of apathy at the thought, and watched as those sleeping men were roused from slumber one by one, each showing a small measure of surprise as they saw each other and him. He himself stepped forward to awaken one of them in particular. A certain black-haired man with long bangs. He was the man who looked the least distressed; in fact, he looked like he was having a pleasant dream. Yuan Fang knelt down, his hand reaching slowly, shaped such a way that one could mistake that he was poised to choke someone. The claw-like hand moved closer and closer to the sleeping man's throat, but then settled on the shoulder instead. The first genius gave it a few shakes.

"Wake up, Guo Jia."

* * *

"War is cruel by nature, tyrannical or merciful rulers are all killers. If our hearts are set to reform, then let personal honor be damned. Instead of centuries of war, why not destroy it all? I...truly understand now why you kill in the name of filial piety..."

A beautiful man with long white hair continued speaking, but Guo Jia, with tears running down his face, began to no longer hear him. In what he instinctively knew to be his last moments, the second genius would finally come to see his way of the world. His body, weak by illness, toppled forth. Encroached by death, he rapidly began to lose all sensation, although he still felt someone catch him.

"Oh, Guo Jia..."

His second brother's mournful whisper was the last thing he somehow heard in his ear. Guo Jia almost regretted his contingency plans to topple Xun Yu's position, and could only apologize in his heart. Distinct words became indiscernible noise as the last vestiges of life began to fall away-

 _"A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power there to save it."_

An unsecular voice suddenly resounded in his mind, much to his astonishment.

 _"You will save it. You and your seven peers, each plucked from a different time, to be sent to a different time."_

Surprise aside, the fourth genius instantly knew the implications of what was said. His guilt over what he had planned and still planned against his classmates receded; he even laughed inside.

 _'If this is true, heheh...then I guess I didn't run out of saviors after all...'_

 _"I will place you all at that world's verge of history. Aid the Exalt's bloodline..."_

Guo Jia still felt giddy inside as he heard this. What followed next was a most intriguing dream. A dream of mostly darkness everywhere. A flaming city stood out as a beacon, its inhabitants only being moving and unmoving corpses. The dark ideologist was perfectly unfazed with such a scene, and proceeded to dissect it analytically. He noted the strange purple aura and glowing red eyes of the moving bodies. There was also some sort of mask stitched painfully onto their faces. When the earthquake hit and the six red orbs appeared in the sky, passing moments revealed that they were the eyes of some sort of gargantuan aerial creature- no, a dragon?

 **"SO ENDS THE HUMAN RACE..."**

It laughed evilly overhead.

 _'A world on the brink of demise indeed.'_

The fourth thought as he marveled at what he thought was a creature that he had only read about in legends. After carefully listening to some of the dragon's further gloating, he was interrupted by another voice that shattered this vision. A familiar voice, of the man he had once called first brother.

"Wake up, Guo Jia."

 _'Ah, what a shame.'_

The fourth thought as everything faded to black. He suddenly felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. His breath was clear with no pain, no constriction. It appeared that the sole impediment of all his life, a fatal respiratory disease, was seemingly gone. Guo Jia grinned, opened his eyes, and saw an outstretched hand. Upon grabbing it he was hoisted up, presented to the unreadable face of the voice's owner, the man he had once outschemed to death.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** **I never understood why in-game Robin never cared about finding out their past before it was revealed. I mean, when they found Emmeryn later all her supports are others trying to get her to remember her past lol.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chrom awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the strange standoff between the eight young men before him. After they had all awakened, they only kept their eyes on each other, and not a word was spoken. The forest clearing was filled with a tense air due to their deadlocked stares, the most intense being shared between a grinning black-haired man and an impassive man of silver hair.

Behind him, the Ylissean prince caught the voice of his younger sister say,

"These guys must _really_ like staring contests."

The comment reminded him of their unknown identities, so Chrom cleared his throat to gain their attention. Eight pairs of unreadable eyes turned to him, which prompted him to ask,

"Tell me, who are you? What brings you all here?"

How should they answer? To the eight, the first question was simple, but the second was not. It would be the first of them who would take the initiative.

"I am Yuan Fang, and….I do not know how I came to be here. Mind telling me where this is?"

One by one, the others would also speak. They would only say their names and nothing more, as they unanimously agreed to follow the Yuan Fang's lead.

"More amnesiacs. Well, at least you know your names, however foreign they may sound."

Sighed Chrom as he glanced at the white-haired woman near him, who now appeared interested toward the octet.

"And to answer your question, you are within the southern portion of Ylisse.-"

' _Ylisse? Never heard of it. A new world indeed.'_

Confirmed Yuan Fang, and summarily, his seven classmates as well.

"-Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the _Exalt_ -"

The eight internally noted that last word, reminded of what the mysterious voice had told them before their deaths.

The prince then heard the suspicious voice of his faithful (perhaps _too_ faithful) knight.

"More amnesiacs? Are you sure you can trust them milord? Their strange black garb perhaps marks them of a more...untrustworthy sort. Perhaps they are assassins?"

The tall knight's imposing frame now stood between the eight and his liege.

"Frederick, they wear no cowl nor mask. What sort of assassin doesn't hide their identity?" Said Chrom, placing a placating hand on the knight's shoulder as he stepped out from the side.

' _Naive. What sort of assassin cares for their identity?'_

The eight geniuses collectively thought. To them, assassins were men and women who would do anything to claim the life of their targets, even if it meant losing their own. Identities to those people were but mere trifling guises, easily discarded, just like their lives.

Meanwhile, Chrom's gaze flickered toward the woman again.

"We've been through this before, let's just take them back to town and sort this out there."

"And I suppose we do not have a choice here Mr…..?"

Inquired sixth genius Pang Tong, a man with shaggy black hair, whose right demonic facial tattoo glared most ominously. But it seemed that the blue-haired man wasn't fazed. Chrom merely took one look back before raising one placating hand.

"Peace, friends-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town….although I suppose proper introductions are in order first. My name is Chrom, and the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

A rather short blond pigtailed girl pouted.

"I already said I'm not delicate!...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes."

Chrom then gestured to the taller man beside him.

"This is my knight, Frederick the wary."

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution."

Said the stern man.

' _Knight?'_

Judging by his appearance, Yuan Fang assumed the unfamiliar term meant a warrior or military rank of some kind. It would just be another one of the many things he would have to find out about in this new world. He watched as Chrom faltered as he addressed the last person of their quartet.

"This is…"

She suddenly spoke up for herself.

"My name is Robin….I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin?...Ah, well. We can discuss the rest later. Well then, shall we get going?"

The eight watched as Chrom turned and walked off, as if he just knew they would follow. After a split second's deliberation, follow they did.

* * *

The group of twelve trekked through a forest at a steady pace. They were sort of divided into two subgroups of four and eight. In particular, as the eight geniuses walked, they naturally assumed a formation. Yuan Fang at the back, an incredibly handsome man of long black hair at the front, the others in between. To the first genius, their arrangement made sense; to his knowledge, he and Zhou Yu were the only warrior types among the eight. Although, he still caught a few slightly confused glances towards the eighth genius, a man of prim black hair yet pure white eyebrows.

Now that he thought of it, Yuan Fang knew the least of the eighth. He didn't even know his real name. That man didn't get along with them at all, not even to gain information or the like for later schemes. However, the school of Watermirror required all of them to declare their names upon graduation, with Yuan Fang only living long enough to witness six of his classmates doing so. The eighth must have done so after his death, as it seemed like a few of the others knew more. Judging by those few frowns, perhaps eighth has some skill in combat?-

"-But you're lucky the shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

A young sprightly voice interrupted his musings. Ah yes, that Lissa girl. Besides that Robin woman who stuck a little closer to them due to the fact that she was apparently a real amnesiac, the little blonde approached due to her seemingly friendly disposition. Although, the slightly reddish tint on her cheeks and her frequent, not so well hidden glances to Zhou Yu might suggest otherwise. Fifth, on his part, took advantage of this and played the perfect gentleman. Between gentleman Zhou's gentle smile and polite yet covertly specific inquiries, Robin's honest questions, and Lissa's own boisterous and guileless nature, the eight were able to pocket quite a bit of _interesting_ information. The most important of which being the fact that Lissa and Chrom were royalty; that the Exalt they mentioned earlier was in fact their elder sister.

This bit of info caused the fifth genius to merely change his manner of addressing the young princess, while Robin stuttered out apologies over her supposed 'dreadful manners' to Lissa and Chrom. Said nearby prince laughed it off, saying he preferred to be called only by name, as he was never much for formalities.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?...in full armor?"

Said Robin, after eyeing the attire of Lissa's other two companions, Frederick specifically. Lissa giggled.

"No silly, the Shepherds is just what we're called."

The little blonde struck a playful pose.

"We help keep the peace of Ylisse!"

' _And apparently we were swept up in one of their patrols.'_

Thought Yuan Fang. He then predicted that this conversation wouldn't last much longer, as through the gaps of the trees, he spotted a thin column of smoke in the sky. It seemed their destination, this Southtown, was on fire.

"Chrom, look! The town!"

Lissa suddenly cried, pointing ahead as the burning settlement came to view in the distance.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Chrom called, bracing for a full sprint.

"What about them?"

Frederick reminded, gesturing towards the group of amnesiacs.

"Unless they're on fire as well, it can wait!"

Chrom sarcastically replied.

"Let's just go already!"

Lissa yelled while already running on ahead. Chrom and Frederick were quick to follow suit, leaving the eight and one Robin behind.

"But what about-Hmmm..."

Said Robin thoughtfully. After a brief moment of indecision, she went running toward the town as well. That just left the eight geniuses alone.

"A bit careless of him to leave behind quarry of unknown intentions."

Stated Yuan Fang, his eyes boring into the back of Chrom's flowing cape.

"It's the correct choice. A benevolent lord's top priority should always be the plight of his people."

Commented an enigmatic Zhuge Liang, the seventh of the eight and a man of neat short black hair with dragon-like eyebrows. Seven pairs of eyes suddenly tracked the movement of one Guo Jia, who also began running forward. The man himself was surprised at his own eagerness, but was quick to laugh.

"Come along now. Let's have a taste of this world's conflicts."

"Fourth brother is quite excited."

Smiled second genius Xun Yu, his long white hair flowing in the wind as he too began to follow.

As they headed closer to the burning town, the seven further observed Guo Jia's youthful gait, and more importantly, his ease of breath. The fourth genius's terminal illness and sickly constitution was no secret amongst them, yet here...

* * *

Yuan Fang curiously glanced at the burning foreign-looking buildings as he ran closer to the town, noting their different stone architecture. He made out Chrom and Lissa's figures ahead, as well as Frederick appearing atop a horse from a nearby stable.

The eight arrived just a breath behind Robin, who stopped behind the ylissean trio at the entrance of the town's square, calling out-

"Wait!"

Chrom looked back with in slight surprise.

"You all followed us! Why?"

Robin spoke first, a little lost in her reply.

"I…I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"The Analects state, to know what is right yet remain passive is but the worst cowardice. We'll help you deal with these scoundrels."

Said Pang Tong. Chrom hadn't ever really read any Analects to comment, but he replied all the same.

"Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

The Ylissean Prince then began sizing up the new additions, starting with Robin.

"So, _Robin_ , I see you wear a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? …You know magic?"

Chrom said incredulously. At the word 'magic' and 'tomes', Yuan Fang grew astonished, and spotted a frown on each of the other seven.

" I…believe so? I suppose I should check."

Robin replied hesitantly.

"You 'believe so'? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

Chrom sweatdropped.

"No, I can control it. I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…"

Robin mumbled to herself. The eight curiously watched as she opened her 'tome' and began flipping through the pages. Meanwhile, Chrom turned to inspect them.

"Are you all...unarmed?"

He frowned.

"Even without blades in our hands, I assure you that we are not entirely defenseless."

grinned Pang Tong.

"Well...alright. I trust you fully understand what you're getting into."

After casting one last dubious look, Chrom turned to face the town square, sword drawn.

The eight already had assessed their surroundings. The town square was filled with upturned carts here and there, filled to the brim with merchandise. Bandits roamed about; their group were mostly comprised of axe-wielding muscular men clad in barbaric animal skins and oxen skulls. Others among their number included sword-wielding mercenaries, and special mention went to two bandits who were dressed in strange robes and wide-brimmed, pointy hats. The eight particularly noted that each of the two held a book in hand that looked quite similar to the one Robin possessed.

It appeared that even until now, the bandits still haven't noticed the shepherds yet

"Remember, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

Commented Frederick, as he too readied a weapon, a silver lance. Riding to the nearest looting bandit, the knight caught the ruffian unawares, dispatching him with one thrust before he could draw his sword.

Yuan Fang silently appreciated how the knight's lance had pierced through the back of the man's throat, cutting off any dying cry from alerting the rest. Noises such as his horse's galloping were already obscured by the natural sounds of burning from the town.

Yuan Fang sprinted forward, pulling the dead bandit's iron sword from its sheath. Not a second later, he noticed Zhou Yu by his side, pulling free the dead man's belt sash and brandishing it like a rope.

"Not covering our back?"

Said Yuan Fang, peering out of the corner of his eyes at his classmates, who weren't that far behind him.

"Eighth will."

"And he is..?"

"Of Changsha's Zhao clan."

Answered Zhou Yu. Yuan Fang did remember such a clan. The Zhao clan of Changsha province were renowned for their martial arts, which the first genius had the pleasure of witnessing firsthand, courtesy of one of their members fighting his world's most powerful warrior, even if said member was nothing more than an assassin infiltrating that clan.

' _So he's a master.'_

Yuan Fang concluded, turning his head ever so slightly to meet the eighth's eyes. Each of the eight geniuses were never normal. There was no way eighth could have such a background and _not_ be one. By now, their group caught the eyes of a few bandits, who were quick to holler and shout, alerting the rest to their presence. The nearest brute hefted his axe and rushed forward. The first genius carefully sidestepped the wild downward swing, all the while swinging his own sword and elbowing his enemy's wrist. Blood spurting from the bandit's throat, he toppled backward and reflexively let go of his weapon. The iron axe clattered on the ground, and with a swift kick, it slid over to the eighth's feet.

* * *

It became very quickly apparent that the bandits in general were unskilled and disorganized, if their penchant of rushing forward individually was anything to go by. To seventh genius Zhuge Liang, watching his companions dispatch untrained hooligans wasn't very interesting. What was interesting was the revealed capabilities of his newest companions, particularly the female ones.

Although at first glance, it was clear that none of the Shepherds nor Robin were particularly experienced, and with Lissa's build it was obvious she was physically incapable of fighting their enemies, the latter two more than made up for it in other ways. Any questions he had on Lissa's role in the Shepherds were answered when the little blond girl waved around a staff, proclaiming that she would be 'stitching their bones back together', and promptly healing a rather nasty gash her brother received from a wayward axe strike.

It was an interesting phenomenon to witness. A green aura enveloped Chrom, and Zhuge Liang could see his skin 'knit' itself together until it was as if there was never a wound in the first place. It was incredible. It was…..magic. And from Lissa's earlier statement it appeared this was far from the worst injury she could heal.

As for Robin, for starters, the seventh got to see an evidently different kind of magic, one whose source was from these tomes instead. With a wave of the hand and strange gold rings appearing around her body, she could conjure up a ball of lightning to fling at their foes. Although the projectile moved strangely much slower than observed in nature, it was undeniably still lightning. Amongst the bandits slain so far was another magic user, a man who could conjure wind. Robin had engaged him in some sort of magic duel, with both throwing their respective spells until Chrom had rushed up behind and impaled the man with his sword. The seventh had then pocketed the fallen mage's tome, eager for later study.

However, Robin's swordplay(rather unseasoned) and even her magical abilities were not her most important revealed talent. At the start of the battle, before the eight could do what they do best, the white-haired woman suddenly and confusedly confessed that she could 'see things' such as the enemy's strength, weaponry, and the flow of battle. Whether it was her quick thinking, or her interesting 'pair-up' idea, the girl was a natural tactician, even if evidently inexperienced. Zhuge Liang and the rest of the eight then kept quiet and observed how, under Robin's direction, their group continued to make short work of the bandits. While her instructions were effective, Seventh interestedly noted how out of their able fighters she tended to keep first, fifth, eighth, and Frederick out of the fighting, leaving most of the brigands to be killed by herself and Chrom.

' _She even has the foresight to train our least skilled, and is humble enough to include herself in that number.'_

All in all, it seemed that this front would be held quite well without him. It was time to turn his attention to other things, namely, the sounds of battle he had been hearing elsewhere. The townsfolk were still in danger elsewhere-

"Chrom, as prince, would you happen to know whether this town has a militia of some sort?"

Pang Tong suddenly asked, after Chrom cut down another bandit. It seemed his sixth brother, ever so quick on the draw, shared his view. Looking around told him the rest of the eight knew what they were thinking, but only Xun Yu seemed interested. Together, the three of them unanimously turned to Yuan Fang, with the second genius placing a hand on their eldest brother's shoulder, gesturing to him to come with them.

"Er, I believe it does, but it's best to ask to Frederick; he would know more."

Chrom answered distractedly, eyes still focused to the enemies ahead.

"It consists of twenty-five men, barracks located just west of here and-"

Frederick began to answer, but quick glance backward told him four of their number was missing, the questioner included.

* * *

"At least there's something other than bandits we're hearing out here."

"Hopefully, there's enough alive to make a difference."

"There should be. From the state of things, we've arrived just as the raid was beginning."  
Amidst his three brothers' chatter, Yuan Fang, who had been silent ever since they had left the town square, spoke up.

"Why me?"

Pang Tong grinned.

"Of our able fighters, eighth is the strongest, strong enough to kill them all and some. He must stay to protect the majority of our numbers we left behind. As for fifth brother, we all saw how friendly the princess treats him. A closer relationship will serve us well in the future, and such bonds can be forged in battle. Brother Zhou must stay for the opportunity. That only leaves you."

Only the first sentence made Yuan Fang blink in surprise.

"He is stronger than me?"

"Strong enough that the leader of the Handicapped Warriors could only fight him to a standstill- Ah! We're here."

The sixth genius stopped as they rounded the nearest bend. The chaotic sounds of clanging metal, screams, and grunts of pain became all the more clear. A few corpses lied here and there on the ground, but those standing consisted of three groups. The first was the recognizable bandits (only the axe-wielding kind), the second were screaming and fleeing civilians, and the third were twelve or so spear and shield-wielding people dressed in blue: the militia, they presumed.

Said militia was losing, and it wasn't difficult to see why. They were evidently as untrained and unskilled as those brigands, perhaps more so; the militia seemingly preferred to attack said bandits in the same individualistic manner that the bandits had done and were used to, which wasn't good since each bandit seemed stronger individually than each solder, plus the militia was outnumbered. Furthermore, they held panicked attitudes compared to the bandit's raw ferocity.

"These men are desperate, they'll believe anything we say."

Zhuge Liang commented idly.

This situation could not continue. With his peers' encouraging gazes, Yuan Fang, eyeing a nearby fallen soldier's spear, knew just what to do and how to do it.

Fighting all across the sector ceased the second a most sickly crunching sound was heard, accompanied by two brief but piercing wails of agony. Out of nowhere, a thrown spear had flew by at incredible speeds before skewering two bandits in the gut. All eyes turned to the source, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

"By Prince Chrom's order, all you surviving men are under my command to oppose this bandit threat! Rally to me! Now!"

The first genius shouted. Judging by the elated cries of "Prince Chrom is here!", the man was quite well known and respected. Given what Yuan Fang analyzed from Chrom's character, this response was entirely within his calculations. Morale is restored. The first step to victory, achieved.

* * *

To compensate individual inferiority, Yuan Fang divided up the soldiers into four groups of three. To compensate numerical inferiority, over the course the battle he kept his new men close to the numerous narrow alleyways, bobbing in and out to avoid getting surrounded.

It was during one of these trips into the alley he noticed his sixth and seventh brothers temporarily disappear into a smoking house right next to them. They were gone for less than ten seconds, but when they returned, the first just knew they had a plan.

"It's quite interesting. Outside is stone, yet the interior supports are wood."

Zhuge Liang commented to a grinning sixth. With this clue, Yuan Fang understood. Now, the only question was,

"When?"

Seventh leaned in and whispered his plan, idly retrieving his looted tome from his robes.

The next time the bandits once again charged them out of frustration, Yuan Fang made sure to lead his men in a steady retreat, all the way to the other side of the alley. The duo of Sixth and Seventh disappeared halfway in, reappearing just in time for them to witness all the trapped alley bandits be crushed by a wall of stone. The house had collapsed into the alley, raining clouds of dust, brick and ash on its foundation and burying them alive. On the other side of the rubble, what few bandits remained stared in shock….and in fear. They turned to flee. Everything was now reversed compared to the original situation, with the bandits being the outnumbered and the out-moraled party.

As he sent his men to give chase, Yuan Fang turned to his seventh brother. The simplified explanation of Zhuge Liang's plan required the man to burn specific areas in the now ruined house, altering the way it fell.

"You said you would use that wind book. How are you able to use such a thing?"

"Haven't you noticed? These new bodies differ in more ways than just youth. I feel a new power within. It's been churning ever since I've obtained this."

Yuan Fang caught the offered book. As he opened it and stared at the foreign characters, he could feel a faint stirring in his chest. On a whim, the First pointed an outstretched hand at the fleeing bandits.

"Wind."

Yuan Fang muttered faintly, repeating the actions he had witnessed from the blue tome's late owner. He stared as a small but forceful gale of wind shot forth, sweeping the ruffians off their feet, to waiting spears.

"Fascinating."

The ensuing clean-up work was systematic, mainly overseen by Yuan Fang's second brother as the other three were more interested in their newly realized magic power. The four and their new band of soldiers scoured the rest of the town, collecting any surviving soldiers into their fold, directing civilians, and hunting down any surviving bandits. The scoundrels fled like rats, and like cornered rats, they began to show teeth and claws. Not to the predators, no: the reborn militia was proving to be much too strong for that.

"Back away from me! All of you! A step closer and she dies!"

One such rat hollered as he brandished his axe dangerously close to the throat of his hostage, a tearful village maiden. The bandit also held the girl in front of himself, to use her as a potential shield as well.

"Sir Xun, what should we do?"

Cried one of the soldiers. Second was about to answer, before a blurred form shot past him. Holding his iron sword in a reverse grip, Yuan Fang rushed forward and stabbed, first through the girl's shoulder, second through the man's throat.

"I never answer to threats."

The first genius hissed as he pulled his blade free. He then knelt down and made the now barely conscious girl drink a….vulnerary. It was an interesting healing solution he had witnessed the Shepherds and Robin use, when not in reach of Lissa's healing touch. They had procured a rather significant number of these healing items when just a bit earlier, they had come across a few anxious merchants and their stock. Oh, Xun Yu had wanted to send them away, but when Pang Tong had spotted some of the healing items, bandages, and other such things amongst their stock, he had as much as they could carry seized first. To dispel the soldier's hesitance, sixth had ordered the men tend to their wounds first using their new gains. To address the merchants' protests, and his second brother's displeased frown over his actions, Pang Tong had merely said,

"What good will your wares bring, if no one's alive to buy them? We'll need these to save lives, lives of your customers as well."

Right now, Xun Yu looked just as visibly upset, walking straight up to his impassive first brother.

"You didn't need to be so rash, I-"

It would be the utilitarian sixth genius again who cut him off, his right eye glowing darkly.

"At least she'll live. Your methods take time second brother. Don't forget, after clearing the streets, our next step are the buildings themselves. How many do you suppose are wounded or dying in there?"

* * *

A little while later, the streets were cleared. The soldiers were ordered to split up in their makeshift units, while Yuan Fang followed his three classmates as they too parsed through house by house. Ignoring the dead, helping the living, it was a tedious routine for the disinterested first genius.

The only interesting occurrence was when the four entered a modest shack on the outskirts of town. Judging by its location and the severity of its burnt condition, it was one of the first places to be attacked. The interior was ransacked, and the first thing of note was a woman who lied face first in the mess, surrounded by corpses of dead bandits.

"Robin?"

Xun Yu and the rest drew forward to her. The woman had the same pure alabaster hair, same black cloak. Her body was covered in wounds, dried blood; she should be dead, but the slight rising and falling of her back suggested otherwise. They carried her out just in time to see the shack collapse, its roof caving and crushing everything within, removing all traces.

After settling her to sitting position, wiping the soot from her face and making her drink, the four realized that this was not Robin. She was older, and a few of her facial features differed from the girl they had met in the forest. A close relative perhaps.

"There were two beds back there, you don't suppose this could be her mother?"

Xun Yu speculated curiously. No one answered him, but they all agreed.

The woman's cloak was ripped in a few places, and from his position of watching over everything, Yuan Fang spotted something very familiar in one of its gaps on her back. Lifting the back of the cloak and her undershirt, he was rewarded with the sight of a tattoo that covered her whole back. Xun Yu gasped, and the others held grave expressions.

Although there were some cuts that were closing due to the vulnerary's effects, the tattoo was still recognizable to the four as a depiction of that colossal four-winged dragon from their vision. Several lines of unrecognizable characters lined the wings and the overall body of the beast, and under each pair of wings and both legs was a ominous pair of red eyes. They stared at each other, seeing the recognition in each other's eyes. It was at this moment, after the latest session of holding her mouth and nose closed to force her to drink, that she coughed and sputtered awake. Her grey eyes widened in surprise and fear as she saw what the four were looking at. She tugged away and put some distance between the four, before turning back to face them. Yuan Fang eyed her fearful demeanor, and at the book she withdrew from the folds of her cloak.

"We saved your life woman. Is this how you thank us?"

The first sneered in disdain. The four tensed, but the attack they were expecting did not come.

" _Rás!_ "

A glowing golden circle lit up at the woman's feet before she instantly disappeared.

"Magic is incredible."

Zhuge Liang affirmed, still staring at the spot where the woman had vanished before their very eyes.

* * *

More and more townsfolk began to appear in the streets once again. The four took this as a sign that the bandit threat had been completely neutralized, most likely including the town square where they had left the others behind. Thus, they severed their tenure over the militia. After bearing through several bouts of the men's thanks for their leadership and essentially saving their lives, the soldiers left to help the rebuilding efforts.

"It's time to find them."

Zhuge Liang put their next move to words. As they walked, civilians they directed or saved greeted them warmly along the way. A little while later, the four came across the people they were looking for, and judging by their expressions, the others had been looking for them. They met together, all the while busy townsfolk worked to rebuild in the surroundings.

"Judging from the talk of the town, you've helped save many lives of my people. Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude-"

Chrom said, now turning to all of these nine strangers.

"-As do we."

"Thanks to your benevolent reputation."

Zhuge Liang answered modestly.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"The militia wouldn't have listened to us if we haven't mentioned your name. They were on the verge of defeat when we arrived. They still had the capability to win of course, but only with the right...guidance."

The seventh elaborated.

"You sound like tacticians. Certainly no helpless victims, at least."

Said Chrom. Frederick raised a suspicious brow.

"Indeed. Perhaps now with all these remembered talents, you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"Unfortunately, we still do not know."

It was technically the truth. Zhuge Liang watched as Chrom then placed a firm hand on his knight's shoulder.

"Frederick, they fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?"

Chrom sighed.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use people of their talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such able tacticians? Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom."

Said Robin, looking touched. The eight geniuses however, remained impassive. The prince smiled.

"So how about it? Will you join us?"

It sounded like the prince was offering them to join the shepherds as tacticians. To the seventh, it was a good and fortuitous first step towards one of their underlying goals: reaching the core of power. But as they say, why settle for less, if they could have more? He caught second and sixth's gazes, who appeared to have the same idea. They three were the best negotiators of the eight, and in an instant of nonverbal debate, Zhuge Liang and Xun Yu decided to cede. No one could resist Pang Tong's persuasion, after all.

Meanwhile, Robin appeared as if she was about to agree. Before the white-haired girl could say a word, however, Pang Tong began.

"Talented or not, the fact remains we've still lost our memories. Yet here it appears you want us to completely give up on our previous lives, be drafted into your personal army, and be forced to risk our lives again and again under your command? How….arrogant, and selfish. Is this how the Ylissean royal house repays debts? Or… is this how it takes advantage of its lost and wayward _sheep_?"

The man's right black eye sharpened into a glare.

"Er, that's…"

Chrom and Lissa now looked distinctly uncomfortable, while Robin appeared to have a sudden realization. On the other hand, Frederick's stern face only grew more so.

"How dare-"

The Ylissean prince cut him off.

"Frederick, enough. He's right. I didn't think from their point of view."

"It's understandable. You only thought in terms of your own _convenience._ "

Pang Tong nodded sagely. If anything, this made Chrom look even guiltier.

"My apologies to you all. That was thoughtless of me."

"Don't worry guys, we'll still definitely help you all out, right brother?"

Said Lissa, attempting to raise the mood.

"Of course, you all have my word. We'll do everything in our power to help you reclaim your past."

Chrom promised.

"For starters, Ylisse's best healers reside in Ylisstol, and are said to be able to cure the direst of maladies. Perhaps they can heal minds as well?"

To the eight, the fact that their little blond companion hadn't volunteered her services by now suggested that her healing only extended to physical injuries.

"So we must head to your capital."

Stated the Sixth.

"That's right! Actually, we're planning to head back there too. You guys will be enjoying our company for a while yet!"

Lissa piped up. It was then that her blue-haired brother would sheepishly say:

"That...offer I made before...let's pretend I never-"

"I never exactly refused, Chrom."

"Huh?"

The Ylissean prince was nonplussed. The sixth genius smirked.

"Although our past selves had lives of their own, it's true that our current selves are nothing more than homeless, nameless vagabonds. Your offer to take us in, while shallow, is also kind. I will accept, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

Pang Tong's right onyx eye gleamed.

"We're not to be the Shepherd's tacticians, but your personal….advisors."

Those two positions sounded pretty similar, which left Chrom feeling a bit confused.

"Um, sure."

The sixth grinned unnervingly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"-Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate war."

Chrom said. The eight continued listening to this discussion of the bandits' origin, although quite a bit of their attention was focused elsewhere. The party had left Southtown for the forest, almost immediately, to Lissa's displeasure. However, as they walked, the eight began to notice the forest's ambient noises, or rather, a lack of them. The arrival of sunset was greeted by no chirping of Cicadas. The forest was eerily silent, and looking up revealed flocks of birds streaking east across the sky. All these signs pointed to a few possibilities, and none of the good. The eight watched as their youngest brother stood back up from pressing his ear on the ground and confirmed it to be the most likely one.

"Chrom, might I suggest we take an eastern detour?"

Said Guo Jia. Even after becoming his advisors, the prince still insisted they call him by name.

"Right now there's mountains to our east, we'll have to march a bit further before we can do such a thing, why?"

"We believe there'll be an earthquake to our west, sometime in the near future. It's not possible for us to completely escape its range, but the farther we move away, the better."

The shepherds' eyes widened at this. They didn't quite run after that little announcement, as exhausting themselves would also serve no purpose.

"How can you tell?"

Robin asked curiously, as they redoubled their pace.

"The more attention to your surroundings, the safer you'll be. Animals do this best, and if they're running away…"

The man gestured up above, drawing the others' attention to the fleeing birds above.

"...so should we. We've also been feeling the ground for potential tremors, and believe me, there definitely were signs."

"So that's what you guys were doing! I thought you were performing a weird ritual for the earth mother or something."

Lissa exclaimed.

"Who's this earth mother?"

"Ah right, you don't know. Well she's-"

* * *

Their little party had gotten as far as they could until nightfall arrived, where they decided to set up camp in a clearing that specifically was as far away from any trees as possible. The eight had then accompanied their new lord (along with Frederick) to go hunting for some game. A bear promptly attacked them, and later proved to be more than enough sustenance for twelve people. Lissa had initially refused to eat the meat, wrinkling her nose in disgust, but with gentleman Zhou's patient prodding, insisting that she keep her strength up for the natural disaster ahead, she relented. The only other dissenter was Frederick. This surprised fifth since the knight had been the one to help him skin the beast and cook its meat, all the while sporting the same unperturbed expression. A few questions revealed that meat from any non-domestic animals caused the man to empty his stomach no matter what, which was quite a bit different than the princess's simple distaste.

Before they settled in for the night, campfire still warmly lit so they wouldn't freeze in the night air, Guo Jia reminded them not to get too comfortable,

"We could be off by anywhere within a few days, but don't be too surprised to be awoken tonight."

Then, as the moon rose higher in the sky, they fell asleep….at least, four of them did. The eight geniuses waited until their new companions slumbered before unanimously moving away into the cover of trees. Situating themselves at an elevated position that still kept their companions in view yet distant enough not to be overheard, the eight took their first opportunity to converse alone.

"A world stands on the brink of demise…"

Pang Tong repeated the phrase he heard just before his death, and gauging the reactions of his brothers. He found what he was looking for.

"It seems we're all on the same page."

" _Physically as well. Coupled with giving us this new power and mastery over a new foreign tongue, this mysterious benefactor certainly didn't hold back on the gifts."_

Commented Zhuge Liang in their native language. This way, even if they were somehow overheard anyway, it wouldn't matter. The other seven quickly caught on. On another note, it seemed they still needed to learn the written form of this world's language, as they hadn't recognized any of the characters on the town's signs, nor in their plundered tomes.

" _Yes, and despite how powerful this patron of ours is, the supposed world destroyer must be even stronger, must be capable of even more...godlike abilities."_

Guo Jia analyzed gravely. After all, this time and space manipulating benefactor still required their help, meaning even they couldn't stop that black dragon by themselves.

" _Fortunately by heaven's will, we've had nothing but the most fortuitous of encounters and opportunities ever since we've arrived. Meeting the Exalt's bloodline immediately, becoming a part of that naive fool's circle...Nice work on that last one, sixth brother. Finding conceit in his goodwill, heh."_

Smirked third genius Jia Xu, a tall lanky man of long black hair and a topknot. Pang Tong nodded, but the third had more to say:

" _However, why go so far for this silly facade, even making them promise to treat us all for a condition we don't possess? And why include this Robin to have the same rank as us? I admit she is talented but…."_

The same rank meant sixth wanted her close. As the fledgling pheonix recounted the meeting with Robin's (mother?), the answer became too clear.

" _That girl undoubtedly possesses a connection to our enemy as well, and I suspect her lost memories are the key."_

Pang Tong finished.

" _It's a good lead for sure, but what if say…..she is our enemy incarnate, and unlocking her memories will make her remember true nature, causing her to transform to her_ _ **true**_ _form?"_

Jia Xu mused on a whim. Sixth rolled his eyes.

" _That's ridiculous, but fine. Then we keep the remedy at hand, and capture that other woman first for more information...and if that woman is_ _**our enemy incarnate**_ _, we still have to capture her anyway."_

" _And, heaven forbid, if they're_ _ **both**_ _sacrifices for some sort of evil ritual to summon that dragon, then we'll just have to kill them both."_

Laughed Guo Jia, tossing out his own asinine idea. Really, what could they actually expect in a world filled with _magic_? Only everything and anything, of course. Afterwards, the eight then moved on to plans for the future, but besides accumulating more power and influence, they were very limited by how little they knew of this world. Lastly, they had a lot of catching up to do.

" _So I'm the only one who feels bitter?"_

Mused Yuan Fang, staring at his three brothers that he had fought wars against, the three whose schemes had successfully killed him. True, he had tried to kill them all first, and surprisingly still they didn't reciprocate his grudge.

" _We secured your body-"_

Began Xun Yu.

" _You found my body."_

Yuan Fang repeated, still under the impression he had come to this world body and all.

" _Yes. And I was there when our fourth brother here died. Nothing amiss happened there either. That benefactor must have taken our souls, leaving our corpses behind."_

" _I see."_

" _We...didn't allow the men to publicly display you in all manners of indignity. We instead held a private funeral, sending you off with a promise... to let all enmity be burned away by the fire."_

" _...I see."_

Yuan Fang was somewhat touched. As he gazed at his second brother's earnest expression. If they could forgive, why couldn't he? After all, they all ended up like him anyway. It was within these thoughts the first suddenly realized:

" _A_ _ **private**_ _funeral, so that's how you destroyed me completely. Keeping my death secret would allow my forces to remain hostile to my clan, destroying it all from within."_

" _It still took some years, thanks to your many ingenious backup plans."_

Xun Yu complimented politely. Yuan Fang sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. It was all such a waste in the end. A life of treachery and conquest, ultimately ending in nothing. He only had one question left.

" _Who was our era's final victor?"_

Scanning his brothers' blank or uneasy expressions, his surprise grew.

" _None of you lived to see it?"_

The thought was extremely depressing. It meant all of their efforts in fighting for a better world only succeeded in causing needless bloodshed.

" _I...believe I know who would win."_

Said Zhuge Liang.

" _At the time of my death, he had all the foundation he needed...yes it could only be him."_

" _Who?"_

" _Help the strongest power conquer the world, and after a speedy restoration of peace, usurp from within."_

Seventh grinned as he recited. This shocked more than a few of them.

" _That prankster…"_ Xun Yu breathed. This clued Yuan Fang on who they were talking about, also shocking him as well.

" _Sima Yi."_

He supposed that meant they had all fought oceans of blood, just for an evil conniving businessman to seize everything.

" _He's not all that bad."_

Zhuge Liang said, correctly guessing what his first brother was thinking.

" _He may be greedy in nature, but he recognizes that the best way for him to accumulate the most wealth is if the citizens live happy lives."_

" _But how long can they do so? With all the bloodshed that occurred, our people's numbers have dwindled drastically. I believe there simply isn't enough manpower to repel the next invasion by those northern barbarians."_

The eighth scoffed. To this possibility, even Zhuge Liang had no answer.

" _Eighth is right. Now that everything is over, I can safely ask: the three kingdoms, the warring states...what's the difference? And how was our role any different than those ten attendants?... I think it's all a good indication that we should do things differently in this new world, and not repeat our past mistakes."_

Preached Pang Tong.

" _No matter our differences in political views, we should stand together no matter what. After all, the most common result of us meeting on opposite sides is….."_

Sixth didn't have to finish that sentence. They all knew. Over the countless battles they had against each other in the past, all in the name of their differing views on how the world should be governed, millions had died by their command. Perhaps compromise is the wisest choice moving forward.

Suddenly, the eighth genius lowered himself to hug the earth again.

" _We'll have to continue this another time."_

The preliminary weak tremors had begun. The eight returned to the campsite, just in time to see their new lord wake up, along with the princess.

"So the earthquake _is_ tonight."

"Yes Chrom, and for safety's sake, we should remain in this clearing until everything subsides."

Guo Jia replied, as the rest of their companions awoke from the worsening quakes. Fortunately, it seemed they had marched far enough from the earthquake's epicenter. The shaking they experienced was comparatively mild compared to what they saw further westward.

The sky lit up in a orange glow from the burning forest below. Large stretches of earth rose to form new hills, large fireballs launching across the sky from the new lava emanating cracks from said hills.

All these terrifying sights was still within the eight's expectations. What wasn't expected was the sudden appearance of an strange crystal eye, surrounded by a few golden rings, opening in the distance just above the treeline. Vague humanoid specks began to pour out of it, prompting Chrom to declare that they had to investigate this. It was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer, and Robin proceeded to suggest scoping things out first at a nearby abandoned fort, one of the few they had passed earlier.

* * *

Their group now stood atop the aged stone walls of the fort, surveying the landscape below and the portal up above. They were joined by two new additions they had met along the way. One was a brash young lance-wielding woman on horseback, possessing short red hair and armor of a similar sheen. Chrom had introduced her as Sully, one of his shepherds. The other newcomer was someone none of them knew, the self proclaimed 'archest of archers', a sharply dressed man named Virion. The archer volunteered to join them, all in the name of supposedly wooing the female knight, much to her disdain. To their amusement, the eight watched as Chrom quickly accepted the stranger into their fold, just as easily as he had accepted them. This was accompanied by Frederick's usual routine of suspicious protests, which Chrom waved away yet again.

In the forest, the group got a good look at what appeared to be lumbering armed men with glowing red-eyes, and strange masks painfully stitched onto their faces. To the eight, the sight was awfully familiar, to the other six, it was not.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

Asked Robin, eyeing the groaning menace.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

Chrom answered.

"They seem to attack anything that moves."  
Observed Frederick, as some unfortunate wildlife were cut to pieces.

"Look out, here they come."

They seemed to have been spotted, with the first of the brutes breaking into a sprint from their ambling state.

"Time to earn your keep, Virion. But keep in mind, your top priority shall be those who can shoot back, like that archer further west when he arrives in range." Guo Jia ordered. _Twang._ The sound of a bowstring was followed by the aforementioned archer falling to the ground, an arrow in its brain.

"Not to worry, dear advisor. Noblest Virion shall earn all of the keeps, and more."

The man was a braggart and a philanderer, but he had a good eye, and there was no denying his skill. The shepherds proceeded to rain down spells and arrows at their new enemies, with even the eighth hurling hand axes he picked up at the last battle.

As this battle progressed, it was evident that the enemies lacked intelligence. They just kept running forward and trying to scale the walls, despite there being a rusted old entrance gate in front of them. They also displayed signs of abnormal physical strength, capable of inhuman leaps in the air. None of them were able to jump to the top in a single bound, and the eight observed that those who did attempt said inhuman leaps caused awful cracking sounds in their legs. Those two limbs would then flail bonelessly as the groaning enemy would continue the climb with only their arms.

' _No sense of self-preservation.'_

Any who reached their position were swiftly cut down by Chrom and the rest of their melee units. However, when the first enemy reached the top that the shepherds finally realized their true nature. The first to notice was the shepherd who killed it. Stabbing the creature in the throat, Sully sported a disgusted grimace.

"Captain Chrom, I don't know if you've noticed, but these chumps are definitely worm food."

"You're right, but how is it they rise again?"

Wondered the prince, as he beheaded one himself.

"The mask."

Said Yuan Fang. It was their only distinctive feature that drew the eyes. As one of the dead began to crawl over the ramparts near him, he separated its arms from its body and pulled it over before it could fall. He knew he couldn't kill it for what he was about to do; these things just disintegrated once they died. The first stuck his iron sword through the base of the its chin, attempting to remove its mask. A few quick stabs and swings later, the mask clattered on the ground, revealing its contents to all who could spare a glance in the midst of battle.

"Ewwww. What is that?"

Said a disgusted Lissa, watching as root-like appendages slowly retracted into the mask's interior, before said mask and its owner dissolved into nothing.

"It's a parasite, my lady."

Answered Zhou Yu, as he offhandedly stabbed the neck of another undead near the young princess. Fifth was accustomed to such creatures back in the marshes and rivers of his home in the southeast, although those were smaller than...whatever this was, and most certainly could not control their hosts.

"What?! What's the parasite?"

Chrom confusedly called, eyes still ahead at the mass of undead below them.

"We'll discuss it after the battle Chrom!"

Robin barked. The girl was quite a bit more spirited and serious in the heat of battle, compared to her usual relaxed and curious demeanor. And like with the previous battle, the the eight watched as she took the reins again. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw the strange portal close up, not before a caped figure in blue slipped out.

* * *

After the intensity had let up on the walls, the prince had wanted to hunt down the rest, to keep them from wandering away and attacking nearby villages. In the process they had met a rather mysterious masked man dressed entirely in blue, who finished off the last of the creatures.

"Many thanks for helping us put an end to these monsters."

Chrom addressed the newest stranger he met today.

"The Risen are only the beginning. This world teeters at the brink of horrible calamity. You have been warned."

That sounded very similar to something the eight heard before their deaths. The masked man sheathed a familiar looking sword and turned his heel-

"Wait! I never caught your name. I am Chrom, and-"

"Marth."

"After the hero king of old?"

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey wait!"

Lissa cried. The masked man didn't answer this time, nor did he ever turn back. The next thing to stop him in place was a firm hand on the shoulder, turning him to face a smiling Zhou Yu.

"Yes, I believe we're all very curious about the answer to _that_. Hopefully, you can join us, help us answer these questions."

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time. This land is in danger."

Marth tried to shrug fifth's hand off, but Zhou Yu tightened his grip, gestured to Chrom, and put as much earnesty in his voice as he could.

"But _in this land,_ my lord's authority is second only to our ruler. I believe he is in a position to influence a great many more things here than you by yourself. Whatever path you plan to follow, I don't think you should do it alone. Let us help you."

Zhou Yu finally released his hold, stepping back to await Marth's decision, who now looked a bit unsure. Fifth followed the man's stare, from him to….his lord, and then, strangely enough, settling on Robin. It was brief, and with a hitched breath, the masked man swiftly turned away, disappearing into the trees.

"Thank you, but I'm not alone."

A swish of his cape accompanied departing footsteps.

"What a troubled young man."

Now, it was Zhou Yu's turn to feel a hand on his shoulder. It was Frederick, whose stern face now seemed a tad bit softer than usual.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again...but for now our topmost concern is the capital. We should make haste."

Zhou Yu's mind was still on his failed persuasion attempt. None of the best negotiators among the eight had wanted to make their move on this Marth. Zhou Yu understood why: Their better procedures in persuasion put the target on edge against them, which was not ideal for their safer backup option.

For such a valuable yet mysterious lead, it was best if they chose the approach where they got what they wanted, regardless whether the masked man was willing or not. And that was their youngest brother's area of expertise. Zhou Yu discreetly slipped some rope to the eighth, who vanished at the first opportunity.

* * *

 _First, wear them down._

But the hidden eighth could sense that Marth was quite worn out already. She hid it well when they found her, but the experienced assassin estimated she had been fighting all day, and all night, and perhaps some more. Where'd did that portal lead? Perhaps she'd had been fighting those Risen on the other side.

And yes, her poor attempt to disguise as a man didn't fool him. He caught a glimpse of those rolled up buns hidden in the back of her hair. There was also her faux deep voice, which she dropped when crying out in her natural voice during the heat of battle. There was also her lack of an adam's apple, etc….

 _Second, plan for the right location._

In this neck of the woods, it was just the two of them. It was dark, and with forest's natural foliage, there was many places he could choose. But he had to make it quick, as dawn was approaching fast.

Reciting step three and step four in his mind, Zhao Yun soundlessly rushed forward with rope in hand, tackling the girl from behind while holding the cord against her neck, straight into the thicket.

The shrub began shuddering immediately, first spitting out a fancy sword. After a short period of struggle, the underbrush parted to reveal Zhao Yun dragging away a figure bound by hand and foot. He retrieved the girl's weapon he had removed at the earliest in the scuffle. Frowning at what essentially looked exactly like Chrom's blade, he sheathed and tucked it into the folds of his robes. Hefting an unconscious Marth over his shoulder, the eighth quickly picked up the shepherd's trail, and it would not be long before he found them.

His new lord was not pleased to see him.

"What?! Why did you do this?"

"This young lady has many things she isn't telling us."

"Young lady?"

The eighth simply removed the butterfly mask covering the girl's eyes. This let out her long blue hair to its true length, as well as exposing her fair countenance to all. Chrom stared at her for a moment before saying,

"Whatever secrets she wants to keep isn't our concern."

"I disagree. It's a concern of our state, milord. She insinuated there will be more Risen popping up and possibly worse things. Knowledge is power, and her knowledge may prove to be the difference between saving none, and saving many. You wish to protect your people, correct?"

To that, Chrom had nothing to say, but Zhao Yun saw he was still quite displeased. He remembered how freely even a suspicious character like himself was treated. Knowing how honorable and naive their lord was, he had to ask,

"Does your shepherds not take captives?"

"No, and certainly not anyone who had fought alongside us in battle."

Ah, so that was the issue.

"Chrom, enemies of our enemies are not necessarily friends. She came from the same place as the Risen, right Frederick?"

He knew the vigilant knight had the chance to see that too. Although Frederick now appeared way more distrustful of him, the man still agreed.

"Who knows, maybe she was the one who led them here. At any rate milord, I am not one of your shepherds. I am your advisor, who only made a decision with your best interests at heart."

"...I understand."

Chrom still appeared conflicted, but not enough to protest any further. The prince gave an apologetic glance at their new captive, just in time to see Marth's eyes snap open, revealing a familiar shade of blue, and a familiar brand in her left eye.


End file.
